Inquieta companía
by Anya77
Summary: Una profesora de inglés llega a vivir a una casa donde ha acontecido un horrible hecho, encontrándose con un recurrente evento trágico. Minific con Susana como protagonista. Saludos y gracias por los reviews!


**INQUIETA COMPANÍA**

_"… las horas fueron pasando en la oscuridad,_

_Mientras los suspiros de ella se elevaron y cayeron,_

_Y el destello de vida que en su rostro se veía,_

_Parecía brillar o desvanecerse…"_

**LA VENTANA**

**Henry Van Dyke**

Jamás olvidaré el día en que llegué a esa fastuosa residencia ubicada en aquel exclusivo sector de Nueva York, después de haber sido contratada como profesora de inglés para una universidad de la ciudad.

Había dejado mi natal Inglaterra, después de sufrir una irreparable pérdida amorosa - acontecida un año atrás -, que me había empujado hacia la urgente necesidad de conocer otros lugares, otras personas, en mi intento por curar las recientes heridas que su partida me había ocasionado.

Docente de carrera, la noticia de dar clases en Estados Unidos, fue el bálsamo reparador que se vertió sobre mi atribulado espíritu. Fui presa de una incontenible alegría presagio de una señal positiva que me ayudaría a salir del negro abismo en el que se había sumergido mi vida. No dudé en aceptar inmediatamente, sin imaginar el siniestro futuro que me aguardaba en esta ciudad.

Los eventos que me han ocurrido, han cambiado por completo la perspectiva que tenía sobre un extraño mundo ajeno a nuestra comprensión, en el que sucesivos hechos trágicos se repiten constantemente sin explicación racional alguna.

Esta constancia escrita quedará como único testigo mudo de la espantosa situación en la que me encuentro. Sé que sonará a algo delirante pero, quisiera comenzar desde el principio de los hechos, cuando todavía tenía una vida normal en aquella dimensión en la que siempre viví, rodeada de gente, de naturaleza, de vida.

Mi nombre es Valerie y esta es mi historia:

_El puesto será inicialmente como asistente suplente del profesor de inglés. Estará __a tiempo parcial por el momento, y más adelante comenzaremos a asignarle grupos. Le extiendo la más cordial bienvenida a nuestro equipo de trabajo, profesora Kudrow – el sonriente director había estrechado afectuosamente mi mano, mientras trataba de contener la alegría que me embargaba en ese instante en que incursionaba en la docencia, tal y como siempre lo había soñado. _

_- Agradezco enormemente esta oportunidad que me ha brindado. No lo defraudaré – mis ojos brillaban en señal de la enorme satisfacción profesional que me recorría por completo. Ahora sí, iba a iniciar una nueva vida. _

_- ¿Tiene un lugar para vivir? – la pregunta del director me hizo recordar la imagen de la hermosa casa que ya había arrendado. _

_- Efectivamente, señor Potts. He efectuado todos los arreglos concernientes a ese tema y he podido hallar una residencia cerca de esta universidad. La renta era bastante accesible y no dudé ni un momento en tomarla. Planeo mudarme en dos días – respondí gentilmente, esperando que la conversación terminara. Ansiaba llegar al departamento provisional en el que vivía para seguir empacando. Mi nuevo hogar esperaba. _

_- Entonces__, espero verla la semana entrante para que le enseñe los salones donde apoyará al docente y para presentarle a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo – el hombre de cabello gris, edad media y porte gallardo me hizo una leve reverencia en señal de despedida. Hice lo mismo y no fue hasta que salí del recinto universitario, que solté toda esa euforia que estaba a punto de hacerme explotar._

_- ¡Por fin!, ¡Gracias Dios mío, por darme esta oportunidad! – siempre me había mantenido fiel a mis creencias cristianas. Le había pedido tanto para que pudiera obtener este trabajo. _

_Cuando el día de la mudanza llegó, me encontraba en la entrada del edificio esperando por el enorme camión para que trasladara todas mis maletas y objetos personales. _

_Afortunadamente, la nueva casa poseía algunos muebles y no tendría más que complementarlos con __aquellos que faltaban, y que había adquirido un poco antes para tenerlos listos el día de mi llegada a mi flamante hogar._

_Al llegar al portal __de mi nueva vivienda, me quedé un rato observándola mientras los jóvenes colocaban en la sala todo mi equipaje y demás artículos. Los despedí con una gran sonrisa, agradeciéndoles su ayuda y esperé a que se retiraran. Era un momento que quería disfrutar a solas. No podía terminar de creer en mi buena suerte._

_La casa__, de dos pisos, lucía magnificente, con su fachada recién pintada en diferentes tonalidades cafés, rodeada por una cerca alta cubierta de enredaderas por completo, lo que le daba un aire de privacidad, vista desde fuera. Tenía enormes ventanales en la parte de la sala y las alcobas que daban hacia la calle. El enorme jardín frontal poseía varios tipos de plantas, de hojas en diferentes tonalidades rojizas, y algunos pinos lucía erguidos en la pared más lejana del mismo. Una pequeña terraza salía de la habitación principal, que había escogido para mí. _

_El sol estaba en su esplendor, a pesar del viento frío, típico del período otoñal que ya estaba por terminar, brindando una bella estampa __del lugar que se mostraba ante mis ojos. Decidí caminar hacia la entrada y en cuanto abrí la puerta, el olor a nuevo me hizo lanzar un gritito de emoción._

_El arrendador __me había dejado entrever la posibilidad de contar con algunos muebles recientes, pero aquello había superado mis expectativas: la sala azul clara repleta de suaves y esponjosos cojines en color beige resaltaba ante el brillante parquet del piso, mientras la chimenea se encontraba ubicada frente a ella. Las pesadas cortinas de color azul marino estaban recogidas de los bordes, mostrando la cortinilla del mismo color de los cojines; el comedor era de seis sillas, en madera oscura bellamente labrada y tenía un bello frutero de vidrio soplado en diversos colores, resaltando el brillo de las sofisticadas lámparas que pendían del inmaculado techo. _

_Anduve paseando por la espaciosa cocina integral de madera, el cuarto de lavado y finalmente, decidí dirigirme al segundo piso. __Algunos cuadros de pinturas modernas estaban colgados en la pared de la escalera. Uno de ellos llamó mi atención: era el afiche de una obra teatral de un clásico del dramaturgo William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta, que parecía pertenecer a una época demasiado antigua. Las imágenes deslucidas y viejas de los actores me provocaron un leve escalofrío en la espalda y apresuré el paso, creyendo que alguna ventana se encontraba abierta. Olvidé la desagradable sensación en el momento en que iba explorando cada nueva habitación. Conté un total de cuatro, aunque una había sido adaptada como biblioteca. Realmente era una construcción grande por dentro. _

_Al llegar a la habitación principal, di un salto de alegría al ver el set de mi recámara__ plenamente instalado, por lo que me tiré un rato al colchón y observé el mundo desde mi posición, hasta que di con el balcón. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí hacia el enorme ventanal oscuro, cubierto por una cortina de color vino, que daba una espectacular vista de la calle, con sus vistosos árboles tapizados de hojas rojizas, amarillas y naranjas. A pesar del aire frío, decidí asomarme por un breve instante, y llenarme la vista con el hermoso ambiente que me rodeaba. "¡Me siento tan feliz!", exclamé para mis adentros. _

_Regresé al interior y me dispuse a descansar por esa tarde, dejando la tediosa tarea de instalarme, para el día siguiente. No quise dejar de recorrer mi hermosa residencia, por lo que seguí visitando, conociendo y hurgando todos los rincones de la misma._

_Fue cuando di con la escalera que daba al ático. Era una pequeña puerta que sobresalía en el techo, al final del pasillo. Tomé una lámpara que tenía para emergencias y con mucho esfuerzo, logré abrirla. La luz se hizo intermitente por algunos segundos, como si la batería estuviese fallando, pero después volvió a la normalidad. _

_Ascendí por la endeble escalera y nada más poner un pie dentro__, un gélido aire me recibió como un cubetazo de agua fría en el rostro. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia la pequeña y solitaria ventana del lugar, percatándome de que estaba cerrada. Extrañada, recorrí por completo la oscura habitación en busca de algún indicio que me permitiera dar con el origen del problema, pero nunca lo hallé. _

_La lámpara me mostró numerosos muebles cubiertos de sábanas blancas cuya apariencia fantasmagórica me hizo querer salir corriendo de regreso a mi habitación y refugiarme en mis cálidos cobertores. _

_Al momento de poner un pie en el primer __peldaño que indicaba mi descenso, la luz se posó repentinamente sobre otra puerta ubicada en el techo. Me quedé intrigada por la peculiaridad de su existencia. ¿Para qué servía esa salida?_

_- Lo veré otro día – resolví con firmeza mientras trataba de acomodar nuevamente la escalera plegadiza en la puerta._

_Tomé un baño de tina con agua caliente y me perdí en la deliciosa lectura de mi libro favorito, con una exquisita música clásica de fondo. Me sentía en las nubes._

_El resto de la semana lo había pasado inmersa en la decoración de la casa. Me había hecho de un buen __equipo de audio y video, para mis películas, así como de un moderno centro de lavado. La cocina se encontraba completa y la alacena repleta de víveres. _

_Había hecho instalar mi escritorio en la parte superior, donde tenía mi ordenador personal y mis más preciadas colecciones literarias, así como mis cuadernos de estudio y trabajo. _

_Para el domingo, ya tenía todo listo para empezar mi nueva vida. _

_Todavía faltaba__n dos meses para el inicio de clases, programado para la sesión invernal, por lo que había decidido conocer más de Nueva York y escaparme a sus lugares turísticos. No conocía a nadie más y esperaba hacer nuevas amistades conforme pasara el ciclo escolar. _

_El bullicio de los autos y la gente en la Quinta Avenida me hicieron amar aún más Nueva York. Sus famosos teatros en Broadway y el Central Park fueron un escape para mis sentidos. A pesar de es__tar sola, me sentía acompañada. Llevaba pocas semanas ahí y sentía que ya conocía una buena parte de mi nueva ciudad._

_Después vendría la fiesta de bienvenida en la universidad, donde tendría la oportunidad de departir con interesantes personajes, así como de conocer las increíbles instalaciones académicas y sus laboratorios. Para eso, aún faltaba tiempo._

_Hasta que t__odo se transformó radicalmente. Primero fueron pequeños sucesos sin ninguna lógica y conexión entre sí que después fueron tornándose en eventos y episodios que difícilmente tendrían una explicación coherente y racional. _

_La casa me había sido ofrecida por un audaz agente inmobiliario que seguramente se llevaría una jugosa porción por rentarla, dado el negro historial que poseía desde tiempo atrás y del que más valía haber conocido, pero no fue así. Creo que ella me escogió para mostrarme su verdadera naturaleza, su inquietante y aterrador aspecto. Quizá necesitaba un testigo, o peor aún, un eterno acompañante. _

_Todo __había iniciado dos semanas antes de la navidad._

_Una nublada tarde, me encontraba arreglándome para salir de compras, cuando el ruido de una puerta cerrándose me distrajo de mi ocupación. Cuando me asomé, todo estaba en completo silencio.__ Lo dejé en el olvido._

_Al siguiente día, me encontraba tomando una copa de vino al calor de la chimenea, cuando sin razón alguna, el fuego aumentó asemejando una lengua incandescente que salía de la chimenea, para volver a su estado inicial. Revisé los conductos de aire y que no hubieran trazas de alcohol en las brasas, hallando todo en perfecta normalidad. Nuevamente, deseché el incidente._

_Tres días después, intenté salir al patio para quitar un poco de n__ieve, después de una intensa nevada por la época, pero la puerta de salida, simplemente, nunca abrió. Por más intentos que hice de abrirla, jamás pude lograrlo. Lo atribuí al hielo de la cerradura por lo que desistí y decidí dejarlo para más adelante. Sin embargo, un par de huellas humanas en la nieve amontonada en la entrada me dejaron intranquila. _

_Pérdida de ropa, llaves, discos compactos, ruidos lejanos de suaves pasos, __débiles susurros, inclusive luces encendidas sin explicación aparente - a pesar de que verificaba continuamente si estaban apagadas -, se fueron presentando a intervalos cada vez menos alejados. Presentí que la casa era más antigua de lo que imaginaba y seguramente se encontraban guardados aún, los sonidos y recuerdos propios de un lugar con esas características. _

_Tan escéptica como siempre me había considerado, comencé a tomarlo con humo para hacer mi situación llevadera, hasta que la situación tomó tintes cada vez más agresivos. _

_Cierta noche, m__e encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo una novela, cuando un desconocido susurro atravesó el pasillo del segundo piso. Por tener la música a un volumen medio, creí que era la melodía de la canción la que había originado ese efecto. En un acto reflejo, bajé un poco el volumen y volví a mi tarea hasta que nuevamente ocurrió. Esta vez había sido más claro: una frase proferida de labios femeninos había rebotado como un eco fuera de la habitación donde me hallaba: "¡No puedo más!"_

_Intrigada, __me levanté inmediatamente después de apagar el aparato y me asomé en el vestíbulo. No volví a escucharlo. "Alguna pelea en la calle", pensé mientras regresaba a mi cómodo sofá para proseguir con mi lectura. Esa noche no volvió a suceder nada extraño. _

_Nuevamente, u__n par de días después, el estremecimiento de mi cuerpo me despertó en medio de la noche. El frío en la pieza era demasiado. Me dirigí al sistema de calefacción, y al momento en que lo estaba nivelando, pude escuchar el lamento del viento anunciando una fuerte tempestad. La luz iluminó tétricamente mi recámara, preludio al fulminante rayo que hizo sonar las alarmas de los autos. Me aferré a mis almohadas y dejé encendida la luz de la mesita de noche, en un acto de humano temor. Nunca dejé de rezar._

_Traté de recobrar el aplomo, mientras esperaba a que terminara la tormenta y decidí ir un rato hacia la computadora. Quizá el navegar por la red me ayudaría a olvidar el incómodo instante en el que me encontraba._

_Cuando crucé el umbral de mi puerta, por primera vez, desde que había llegado a vivir ahí, vi el pasillo oscuro, sombrío, amenazante. Mi vista tardó un rato en adaptarse hasta que pude dar con el interruptor y encendí la luz del pasillo. No funcionaba. _

_- ¡Por Dios!, ¿qué sucede?, ¡enciéndete, maldita sea! - exclamé en voz alta, molesta. No hubo resultado._

_Lo a__travesé corriendo hasta llegar a la biblioteca y ubicarme frente a mi laptop. Esperé a que estuviera lista mientras sentí que eran los minutos más agónicos de toda mi vida. Finalmente la resplandeciente pantalla iluminó mi rostro y me dispuse a leer en internet. La débil luz de una lámpara a mis espaldas me hizo relajarme poco a poco, ante la inexplicablemente angustiante situación. _

_Por encontrarme a un lado de la ventana que daba hacia el patio trasero de la casa, donde se podía percibir __el pequeño jardín trasero, me di cuenta de que la lluvia había arreciado y amenazaba con arrancar los escasos arbustos que aún existían. Un relámpago iluminó de nuevo la salita y solo atiné a tomar el control remoto de mi aparato de música para poner un disco. El sonido de la guitarra eléctrica ayudó a que mi mente se despejara y pudiese recobrar la tranquilidad._

_Me sumergí en la lectura de noticias locales y comencé a divagar buscando información, hasta que, por motivos__ desconocidos, recordé el poster de la casa, que exhibía la trágica obra teatral. "Terrence Grandchester", el nombre salió automáticamente de mis labios y cuando me vine a dar cuenta, ya estaba tecleándolo en el buscador de páginas. Varios vínculos me llevaron hacia su biografía y las reseñas de sus actuaciones:_

**TERRENCE G. GRANCHESTER**

**1897-1960.**

**Nació en Estados Unidos el 28 de enero.**

**A corta edad fue llevado por su padre, el Honorable Duque de Grandchester, a Inglaterra, donde se crió hasta la adolescencia. Más tarde se supo que era hijo de la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker. Fue un escándalo que llenó las páginas rosas en cierto momento, siendo acalladas sin más razón, por el noble inglés.**

**Cursó la educación media en el Real Colegio San Pablo, donde permaneció por poco tiempo, para regresar a Estados Unidos e incorporarse a las filas de la prestigiosa compañía Stradford, propiedad del afamado actor Robert Hathaway, y con la cual se proyectaría internacionalmente, mediante su actuación en obras del clásico inglés, William Shakespeare, como el Rey Lear, Macbeth, Romeo y Julieta, entre otras.**

**Contrajo nupcias con la distinguida hija adoptiva de Albert Andrey, Candice White, el 27 de junio de 1922, con quien procreó dos hijos, Terrence y Mariah, en medio de una controversial boda, plagada de escándalos, debido a su anterior compromiso anunciado con la otrora actriz Susana Marlowe, quien había perdido la vida – el mismo día del enlace -, en circunstancias dramáticas.**

**Su fama se extendió a Europa y Asia, donde pudo demostrar sus grandes habilidades actorales. Tomó la dirección de la compañía Stradford tiempo después del fallecimiento de su antiguo colaborador y compañero de obras, donde permaneció hasta su muerte acaecida el 23 de abril de 1960.**

_No podía dejar de observar la foto del apuesto actor, de quien jamás había oído hablar en mi existencia.__ La historia de su polémica boda me hizo recordar fugazmente el otro nombre que había leído en el antiguo afiche. Salí corriendo a buscarla, olvidando lo que me había sucedido antes y al llegar a la imagen, la observé sorprendida, por un largo rato._

_Ahí estaban ambos: Terrence y Susana, en sus roles de Romeo y Julieta. A pesar del deterioro de la imagen, aún podían percibirse los juveniles rasgos de los actores. La rubia actriz realmente había sido una mujer muy bella, y reconocí que su compañero era bastante atractivo. _

_Regresé de nueva cuenta a la biblioteca y metí __ahora, el nombre de la artista para conocer más de su vida. En ese instante, la computadora se apagó y fue que caí en cuenta de que estaba en la más penetrante de las oscuridades. Se había ido recientemente la luz. _

_Desesperada, __me dirigí hacia mi recámara pero me detuvo un extraño ruido, justo al fondo del pasillo. Era como si decenas de bolitas se movieran sobre el piso, de un lado al otro, en la entrada al ático. El miedo pudo más que mi curiosidad y no descansé hasta estar encerrada en mi cuarto, cubierta por mis cobijas hasta la cabeza._

_Sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por hora mientras el sudor escurría por mi frente, debido al excesivo calor que invadía mi cuerpo. Finalmente, me quedé dormida. _

_No supe a qué hora me levanté, pero el día era tan gris como siempre. Me sentía desolada, atemorizada y hambrienta. Me di una ducha rápida para tratar de despejar mi cabeza y me dirigí inmediatamente después hacia la cocina, __en busca de un poco de alimento. _

_Después de un abundante desayuno, salí a caminar por una par de horas, por un parque cercano al lugar donde residía. El frío aire ayudó a que mi mente se aclarara y analicé los inquietantes eventos que estaban ocurriendo en ese lugar._

_Inmersa en mis pensamientos, marché sin rumbo fijo hasta dar con un pequeño lago artificial, cubierto de hojarascas y con algunas bancas apostadas alrededor del mismo. Me senté en una de ellas y mi vista se perdió en el agua. _

_Remembranzas de mi vida pasada acudieron a mi cabeza y __en ese instante, eché en falta la compañía de mi familia, que se había quedado en Londres: mi madre y mi hermana menor, Lisa. Mi padre nos había abandonado cuando yo aún contaba con tres años, por lo que nunca lo conocí y realmente, nunca me interesó saber de él. El recuerdo del fugaz y único amor de mi vida, Albert, hizo que mis ojos se humedecieran por el llanto. Militar de profesión, había sido enviado en una misión humanitaria a Irak, siendo salvajemente asesinado en un atentado. _

_Aquello había sido demasiado para mí._

_Una ráfaga de aire meció uno de mis __oscuros mechones, transportándome de regreso al presente. El cielo tan oscuro, presagio de una inminente tormenta, me hizo incorporarme de un salto para regresar a este lugar, que ahora ya me producía inquietud y angustia._

_Al regresar a casa, un extrañó presentimiento se alojó en mi pecho, como si algo extraordinario fuese a ocurrir. Mi mirada recorrió toda la planta baja y me dirigí hacia la cocina para prepararme una bebida caliente. __Por primera vez, me sentí incómoda al poner un pie dentro; como si algo o alguien me estuviese observando todo el tiempo. _

_Sacando fuerzas para erradicar mis aprensivas ideas, decidí repasar el material que emplearía para mis cursos, por lo que me encerré en mi estudio, envuelta en una agradable música que me hizo olvidar momentáneamente lo que me estaba ocurriendo. _

_Tan absorta estaba en mi actividad, que no me di cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo__, hasta que la lluvia golpeando los cristales me hizo notar la presencia de la fuerte tormenta que había iniciado. Detuve lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante, con la intención de ir a tomar un refrigerio. _

_Me preparé algo rápido y decidí sentarme a ver algo de televisión. __Las imágenes violentas y las devastadoras noticias anunciando desastres y problemas, en su mayoría, me hicieron ir de un canal a otro, hasta que me detuve en una película: era la producción hollywoodense basada en una tragedia shakesperiana, __**Titus**__, protagonizada por Anthony Hopkins. _

_Mientras la observaba, la información que había leído aquella noche en la red llegó a mi mente. __Pensé en la pareja protagónica de esa obra teatral y sin querer, inicié un análisis de sus posibles vidas personales, más allá de toda la parafernalia que les rodeaba como celebridades. _

_Pareja en el teatro y en la vida real. Tan similares a sus personajes y curiosamente, con finales trágicos. Creo que investigaré más sobre esa infortunada actriz – reflexioné en voz alta, justo en el instante en que un rayo resonaba fuera. _

_Varias puertas cerrándose estrepitosamente me __hicieron dar un grito de espanto. Mi mirada no se despegó de la escalera que conducía a la parte superior, mientras permanecía clavada en el sillón. _

_- Tranquila__, Val. Seguramente el aire ha ocasionado el efecto – me dije para relajarme, aunque mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora y en mi interior la duda persistía. _

_¿Qué había sido eso?, o peor aún, ¿quién se encontraba allá arriba?_

_Esa noche __obtuve la respuesta. _

_Trat__aba de conciliar el sueño, pero el ruido de las gotas en el cristal me hizo la tarea imposible. Al menos, los relámpagos habían cesado y no tenía que soportar el estruendoso escándalo. _

_Me hallaba aferrada a mi almohada, mientras observaba hacia la ventana, iluminada suavemente por la luz de mi mesita de noche.__ Mi mente viajaba por infinidad de temas a mil por hora, tratando de distraerme de la temerosa situación. _

_Súbitamente, un sonido __fue aumentando en intensidad poco a poco, hasta llegar a lastimar mis oídos. Era un lamento femenino. El frío se apoderó de mi cuerpo y enterré el rostro en mi cama esperando lo peor._

_Nunca escuché el ruido de los pasos en todo ese agonizante momento, sin embargo, el llanto fue recorriendo todo el pasillo de la planta alta rompiéndose en un coro de ecos que rebotaba por las paredes. Podía oírlos tan claramente, como si fuese una mujer normal la que sollozaba, pero no era así. Lo tenía claro desde siempre._

_Mi intuición me decía a gritos que __**aquello**__ allá afuera no era normal, humano. El miedo me paralizó y creí que pronto se dirigiría hacia mi recámara. Entonces, un sorpresivo acto se presentó._

_La puerta se abrió después de que el quejido siguiera su recorrido hasta el fondo del pasillo. Mis piernas se movieron sin que yo las pudiese controlar y caminaron por todo el oscuro lugar, en tanto que una difusa figura envuelta en un halo blanco iba ascendiendo por la estrecha escalerilla que daba al ático. Nunca volteó a verme._

_Mi frente estaba perlada de sudor y las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Me sentía impotente de __no poder reaccionar ante la espantosa situación. Seguí caminando lentamente hasta llegar al mismo punto donde había estado el espectro antes y subí. El fantasmal sollozo continuó._

_El __viento helado se había colado en el siniestro lugar, por una enorme abertura localizada en el techo. La lluvia había parado, sin embargo, un lúgubre silbido me hizo estremecer. La blanca figura estaba parada al final de una escalera pequeña que salía de la misteriosa puerta que había visto días antes._

_Mi cuerpo se situó en el primer peldaño, y ascendí. No podía hablar y estaba sumamente tensa. El intenso frío me ocasionó un severo espasmo que fue __incrementándose conforme iba saliendo a la intemperie y mis pies tocaban el piso cubierto de hielo. Mi vista recorrió el lugar, y supe que me encontraba en el techo._

_Clavé la mirada en la aparición, que ahora se revelaba ant__e mí con escalofriante claridad: era la rubia actriz del deslucido póster, quien se encontraba al borde del precipicio, con las ropas desgarradas y la demencia plasmada en su rostro. _

_Asistí atónita al __"suicidio" de la desafortunada mujer, quien por un instante, había volteado a verme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se lanzó al vacío justo cuando recuperaba mi voz y profería un aterrador grito desde el fondo de mi alma._

_La oscuridad se apoderó de mi mente y me desmayé. _

_Cuando volví en mí, el clamor aún seguía saliendo de mis labios. Mi rostro estaba completamente mojado y temblaba como una hoja, a pesar de estar envuelta en las cálidas cobijas en el calor de mi alcoba. _

_- ¡No! ¡No es posible! ¿Qué fue eso Dios mío?__ ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – grité con todas mis fuerzas, mientras veía unos tenues rayos de sol infiltrarse por las cortinas. _

_Una fugaz idea pasó por mi cabeza. "¡Necesito huir de aquí! ¡No soporto más este lugar!, ¡me voy a volver loca!", de un salto salí de la cama y tomé mis ropas desesperadamente, mientras corría hacia la escalera __para salir de esta maldita casa, que antaño consideraba como mi hogar._

_Ahí inició__ el viacrucis._

_Cuando llegué al borde de la escalera, vi que ésta era diferente. Ahora bajaba en una misteriosa forma ondulante, como si se torciese bruscamente hasta el vestíbulo, en el que ya no se veía la puerta principal. _

_Froté mis ojos, creyendo que todo era un espantoso sueño, pero me di cuenta de que no era así. Descendí cuidadosamente hasta llegar la sala, y lo que vino a continuación fue la catarsis de todo lo que había vivido hasta ese instante. _

_Una repentina risa hilarante me invadió__, hasta que pude controlarme. Después, por largo rato, lloré. Me sentía un ser tan indefenso y vulnerable. Me senté en el último escalón, sin quitar la vista de encima del extraño evento que acontecía ante mis ojos._

_Sentí que los pelos se me ponían de punta con lo que observaba en ese momento: la __planta baja ya no era la misma que había visto en todo ese tiempo. Parecía como si el orden de las paredes hubiese cambiado de lugar, mostrando la sala en otro punto… y la cocina frente a mí._

_Creí que estaba enloqueciendo, sin embargo, mi __sexto sentido me alertó del peligro que acechaba. No supe cuánto tiempo permanecí en contemplación, hasta que decidí proseguir con mi idea de escapar._

_Necesitaba ir en busca del desgraciado agente que me había conseguido esa diabólica residencia. _

_- ¡Me va a oír señor Petterson! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! – rumié en voz alta, mientras caminaba con las piernas temblorosas, hacia la puerta de salida._

_Se encontraba en el punto más lejano de esa parte, así que corrí apresuradamente hacia ella y al tomar el picaporte, la puerta no se abrió. Traté desesperadamente de escapar, pero nunca pude lograrlo._

_Derrotada, me dirigí __hacia la cocina suplicando internamente que me sacaran de ahí. La imagen del teléfono vino a mi mente. Me armé de valor y fui hasta la extraña sala para tomar el auricular. Mi expresión fue de pánico. No tenía conexión por lo que me sumí en un profundo estado de desesperanza._

_- ¡Quiero salir de aquí! – grité tantas veces como me fue posible hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de mí. Había perdido el apetito. _

_En un impulsivo acto, tomé una silla y la azoté contra uno de los enormes ventanales de la sala, sin poder romper el vidrio. Con horror, me percaté del siniestro rugido que había emergido al momento en que asestaba el golpe, como si las diabólicas entrañas de la casa hubiese__n proferido un grito de rabia._

_Corrí desesperadamente por todo el lugar tratando de huir, pero no pude encontrar algún indicio de salida. _

_Derrotada, regresé a mi habitación, donde permanecí sobre mi cama y volví a quedarme dormida, abriendo los ojos hasta ya pasada la medianoche. Nuevamente, el lamento regresó y mi cuerpo se dirigió hacia el fatídico punto donde había atestiguado, por primera vez, el evento sobrenatural. _

_La espectral figura femenina se hallaba de nueva cuenta al borde del vacío profiriendo un desgarrador llanto que cimbraba cada parte de mi cuerpo. __Los sucios y enmarañados mechones de cabello rubio ondulaban al compás del viento, al igual que la desgarrada bata, en algún momento, blanca._

_Alcancé a oír un murmullo ininteligible que proferían sus labios, y armándome de valor, me acerqué a ella, con el propósito de establecer algún tipo de comunicación:_

_- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – le grité con el pánico asomado a mi voz._

_El horror giró lentamente la cabeza hasta clavar las dos oscuras cuencas vacías en donde antes habían estado sus ojos y emitió un infernal chillido que hirió mis tímpanos. _

_Asustada, caí al piso de rodillas, llevándome las manos, en un impulso, a mis orejas. El frío calaba mis huesos y el grito había subido en intensidad. Permanecí con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, rogando en mi interior que todo terminara._

_Cuando volví a alzar el rostro, una cegadora luz me llegó de frente y mi vista tardó en adaptarse a la misma. Pasado el período de deslumbramiento, me di cuenta de que me encontraba en un escenario completamente distinto a aquél en el cual estaba minutos antes._

_El sol de verano brillaba en lo alto__ del cielo increíblemente azul y el viento movía las copas de los árboles más cercanos. Podía divisar los techos de las casas aledañas, por lo que reconocí el lugar en el que me encontraba: la misma residencia que actualmente habitaba, pero, ubicada en otra época._

_Una joven rubia con rostro de ángel se encontraba sola frente a mí y de sus ojos salían abundantes lágrimas. Su mirada era de rencor e incredulidad, mientras leía una carta. La reconocí al instante__ como Susana Marlowe e intenté llamarla, pero nunca me escuchó. Era como si yo fuese un fantasma que atestiguaba su más grande sufrimiento._

_La voz de la joven me distrajo:_

_- ¡Se casa hoy! ¡El maldito se casa hoy! – estrujó con rabia el mojado papel y dirigió los ojos al cielo, iniciando un largo monólogo con algún ser divino, allá en lo alto._

_- Yo… que salvé su vida y procuré siempre estar junto a él; quien fue su consuelo en sus largas noches de tristeza cuando ella se distanció de él. ¿Así es como me pagas Terrence Grandchester?, ¿es que acaso no tuviste la mínima decencia de decirme sobre tus secretos encuentros con esa mujer? – la voz entrecortada había logrado transmitirme su infinita tristeza, y cual mudo testigo, lloré junto a ella. Ese actor la había abandonado por la otra acaudalada chica: Candice White. _

_- ¡Eres el ser más despreciable sobre la tierra!__, ¡y yo aquí, como estúpida, esperando tu regreso de tus supuestos compromisos familiares en Londres!, ¡maldito, mil veces maldito seas! – como si el cielo la hubiese escuchado, el sol se empezó a ocultar bajo nubes negras. La tormenta no tardaría en manifestarse._

_Entonces, la desdichada actriz se __colocó al borde del techo y en un impulsivo acto se aventó al vacío, antes de que pudiera ir tras ella._

_Cerré los ojos y clamé a Dios por la salvación de su alma… y la mía. Me encontraba en el punto medio de la cordura y la locura. Al abrirlos, me vi de nuevo en medio de la fría oscuridad, e__n el techo de la diabólica casa, sola. El espectro había desaparecido y yo me encontraba congelada._

_Regresé a mi cuarto, en un agonizante sobreesfuerzo humano y me encerré en mi cuarto, tratando de ordenar mis ideas y calmar la terrible angustia y el miedo que se habían apoderado por completo de mí. Permanecí sentada cerca de la ventana toda la noche, ideando la manera de salir de ahí._

_Sin embargo, mi destino ya estaba dictado._

_Los días subsecuentes, asistí aterrada a los asombrosos cambios que se iban gestando en la casa, de forma paulatina, haciéndola verse completamente diferente a aquella en la que había habitado inicialmente._

_El fantasmal incidente siguió repitiéndose en todo ese tiempo hasta que me acostumbré por completo a él. Me había quedado claro el significado y ahora todo tenía un propósito en el que yo tomaría una cruel parte importante:_

_La casa necesitaba __un testigo del trágico evento que había ocurrido en su interior, y la fallecida actriz, una eterna compañera en su perpetua condena, al haber sido privada del descanso eterno. _

_No puedo seguir viviendo en esta situación__. He llegado a una decisión radical, por lo que he querido aprovechar la oportunidad de contar mi historia y plasmar mi desesperación en mi ordenador, aún cuando nadie la leerá, y de ser el caso, será juzgado como una locura total. _

_Dios perdone lo que estoy a punto de cometer…_

Archivo encontrado misteriosamente en uno de los ordenadores del departamento de policía de Nueva York, en vísperas del año nuevo.

La joven profesora universitaria había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Su cuerpo nunca fue hallado.

**Relato original inédito.**

**Cariños,**

**Anya**


End file.
